Stars' End
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet= Mytus VII | regio= | stad= | type= Gevangenis | eigenaar= Corporate Sector Authority | gebouwd= +/- 3 BBY | vernietigd= }} 250px|thumb|Stars’ End logo 250px|thumb|Mirkovig Hirken Stars' End was een geheime en ultramoderne staatsgevangenis van de Corporate Sector Authority die gebouwd was op de verlaten planeet Mytus VII. Uitzicht & Opmaak Stars’ End was eigenlijk een enorme toren van 40 verdiepingen hoog. Helemaal bovenaan was het privévertrek van Mirkovig Hirken gelegen, een transparante beschermde koepel met een fantastisch zicht op de sterren en met het Garden Amfitheater van Hirken. Deze onderdelen waren optioneel maar werden op aandringen van Hirken gebouwd. Eén verdieping lager bevonden zich de medische kabinetten voor gevangenen en de ondervragingsruimten. Daaronder begonnen de talloze kamers waar 24.000 gevangenen konden worden ondergebracht. Elke gevangene zijn toestand werd in de gaten gehouden op het administratieve niveau. Elke gevangene kon makkelijk worden bereikt via loopplanken. Helemaal beneden waren deze administratieve kantoren gevestigd. Door een erg modern computersysteem kon Stars’ End met erg weinig personeel worden bestuurd. De toren had eveneens een Skyhook waardoor grotere schepen, zoals de Lictor-class Mandalorian Dungeonships, makkelijk hun gevangenen konden overbrengen. Sluizen waren ook aan Stars’ End zelf bevestigd voor kleinere schepen. Onder de grond bevond zich een Fortress-class Power Plant die alle krachten van de faciliteit regelde. Om de toren totaal onverwoestbaar te maken, werd het beschermd met de sterkste beplating in het universum wat uiteraard wel heel veel geld kostte. Dit was het zogenaamde Molecular-Bond Armor Sheath. Deze platen konden de sterkste aanvallen afweren uitgevoerd door de grootste schepen. Normaal gezien werd dit materiaal gebruikt voor banksluizen, bunkers of militaire geheime locaties waar prototypes werden geplaatst. Deflector schermen zorgden voor een bijkomende afweergordel en Stars’ End zelf was voorzien van een Rampart-class Anticoncussion Generator zodat men in de toren weinig merkte van een aanval of eventuele andere gebeurtenissen. Dit veld genereerde evenveel kracht als de Ion Engines van een Star Destroyer maar het was absoluut nodig om Stars’ End op Mytus VII te houden en om de gevangenen stabiel te houden. Opmaak Deze onderdelen maakten deel uit van de Stars’ End faciliteit. *Defensieve Turbolasers: Stars’ End werd bewaakt door zes Taim & Bak QuasarFire Turbolaser Batteries met individuele generators. *Defensief Ion Cannon: Een v-180 Planet Defender fungeerde als een zeer sterk wapen dat algemeen als één van de sterkste wapens werd beschouwd. *Sensor & Communicatie: De sensors waren allemaal standaard CSA uitgerust zodat ze aankomende schepen konden detecteren. Het communicatiepakket bestond uit een sterke Subspace Radio, Hyperchannel kanalen voor Hologramtransmissies en talloze scipts en codes. *Spaceport en landingzone: Een volledig uitgeruste ruimtehaven was voorzien binnenin de defensieve zone. Er waren onderhoud en herstellingen voorzien e, de hangars konden schepen tot 300 meter herbergen. Stars’ End zelf bezat ook verschillende Shuttles, transports en assault craft. Ondergronds liep een monorail om de gevangenen te transporteren. *Ondergronds: Veel faciliteiten bevonden zich onder de grond zoals de kamers van al het personeel, de medische kabinetten voor het personeel, de communicatiekamers, de monorail en de controlekamer van de wapens van Stars’ End. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Stars’ End bouwschema Concept Het idee van de CSA was om van Stars’ End de meest moderne en gesofisticeerde gevangenis te maken in het universum. Hoewel dit niet meteen werd bekendgemaakt, hoopte de CSA om het ontwerp daarna door te verkopen aan het Galactic Empire. De Detention Taskforce van de CSA begon met het analyseren van methodes waarop men gevangenen kon onderbrengen. Het Empire had uiteraard zijn befaamde strafkampen en gevangenissen maar meestal ging dit gepaard met een zeer hoog prijskaartje. Bovendien waren er vaak opstanden die zeer brutaal moesten worden opgeheven. De Taskforce bekeek ook de politiek van het Empire waarin steeds meer en meer politieke gevangenen of dissidenten werden opgepakt. De nood naar moderne gevangenis zou dus groter en groter worden. De eerste gesprekken tussen de CSA en het Empire werden gevoerd door de Assistant-Deputy Viceprex of Security Iim Vaz-Weplinn en Lady Chawkroft, speciale projecten consultante van het Imperial Facilities Ministry. Zij stelde een aantal punten voor waaraan de gevangenis absoluut moest voldoen, zijnde het isolement, de bewapening, de standvastheid van het gebouw, de hoeveelheid gevangenen die kon ondergebracht worden en de uitrusting. Na de initiële gesprekken was het echter Viceprex Mirkovig Hirken die de gesprekken voerde met Chawkroft in verband met de bouw van Stars’ End. Mytus VII werd uitgekozen als de locatie van het project. Het Mytus System – bijgenaamd Stars’ End – lag buiten de Corporate Sector en was nauwelijks bekend. Het kon alleen via Farana worden bereikt via een geheime en langdurige Hyperspace reis. De CSA had in gedachten dat het prototype na één jaar functionaliteit kon worden bezocht door de Emperor zelf. Baanbrekend aan Stars’ End was de manier waarop gevangenen werden ondergebracht. Om de nadruk te leggen op het uitschakelen van criminele elementen in de samenleving, plaatste men de gevangenen op Stars’ End in een soort comateuze slaap in Stasis Booths. Op die manier konden de gevangenen nooit voor last zorgen, ontstonden er geen contacten en moesten de gevangenen niet worden gevoed of worden verzorgd. Bouw De Detention Taskforce gebruikte draconische veiligheidsmaatregelen bij de bouw van Stars’ End. Hoe minder er geweten was over de gevangenis, hoe beter het was om ze te bewaken en hoe minder vragen er konden gesteld worden over de bouw en functie ervan. Mirkovig Hirken trok naar de Prex van de Corporate Sector om voor de nodige fondsen te vragen. Deze werden toegestaan en gevonden via talloze civiele projecten en de illegale winsten van de CS. De Prex gaf eveneens zijn toestemming om de massieve krachtcentrale, computersystemen en de constructie van Stars’ End zelf te bouwen. Elk onderdeel werd op een andere locatie gebouwd zodat de Direx Board of de Auditor-General van niets konden weten. Hirken verhuisde naar Mytus VII om de bouw te superviseren. Drone Barges brachten elke dag nieuw bouwmateriaal en onderdelen naar het afgelegen stelsel. Personeel werd zelfs eerst verdoofd zodat ze niet wisten waar ze zich uiteindelijk bevonden. De Droids kregen Memory Wipes zodat er geen bewijzen konden ontdekt worden. Bemande transporten maakten verschillende Hyperspace sprongen om niet te worden getraceerd. Kortom, de locatie van Stars’ End was één van de best bewaakte geheimen in de Corporate Sector. De toren van Stars’ End en de krachtcentrale werden eerst ontworpen. Eens dat gebeurd was, werd de gevangenis uitgeroepen tot een officiële CSA basis. De dekmantel was dat het een astronomische basis was om fenomenen te ontdekken aan de rand van het universum. Hirken stelde vervolgens de eerste lijst samen van de personen die in aanmerking kwamen om te worden geïnterneerd. Dit waren beruchte onruststokers, misdadigers, revolutionairen en anderen die de CSA liever zou zien verdwijnen. Hij maakte daarbij geen onderscheid tussen wie al een strafblad had en wie er mogelijk nog één zou kunnen krijgen. Espos bewaakten Stars’ End en voerden de opdracht uit om talloze verdachten te gaan arresteren. Binnen de maand werd Stars’ End bemand door gevangenen in stasis booths. Operationeel Voor Hirken was Stars’ End meer dan een professionele kroon op het werk. Hij zag dit als een kans om zijn rijkdom en macht te vergroten en om in alle luxe te kunnen leven. Onder zijn ‘prijzen’ bevonden zich onder andere de Kaimme Twins, smokkelaarsbazen, Tchaka, Keeheen, Klaus Vandangante en Siarr Tepinnel. Hirken zelf bezat bovendien een Master Command Unit zodat hij in noodgevallen alle controles van Stars’ End zelf kon besturen. Han Solo In 2 BBY slaagde Han Solo er echter in om Stars’ End serieus toe te takelen. Solo was samen met Atuarre, Pakka, Bollux en Blue Max op zoek naar verschillende verdwenen personen in de Corporate Sector waaronder ook Chewbacca die op Orron III was meegenomen door de Espos. Rekkon, de leider van het onderzoek was de locatie te weten gekomen en net alvorens hij werd gedood door de verrader Torm Dadeferron, kon hij aan Han de locatie toevertrouwen. Onder het motto dat zij een vervangende groep waren gestuurd door het Imperial Entertainer's Guild slopen ze Stars’ End binnen. Terwijl Hans vrienden Hirken bezighielden, konden Blue Max en Solo de gevangenen localiseren en enkele sleutelsystemen saboteren zodat energie opnieuw naar de krachtcentrale zou worden geleid in plaats van naar de bestemming in het station. Wanneer de tijd rijp was, zette Solo zijn gedurfde plan in werking en de talloze krachten die vereist waren voor de systemen werden omgeleid naar de krachtcentrale wat een explosie veroorzaakte die Stars’ End als een raket de ruimte in lanceerde. Hierdoor ontwaakten de gevangenen die werden gered door Solo. Atuarre liet de Millennium Falcon dokken met de toren en via een Marauder-class Corvette die de gevangenen veroverden, kon iedereen ontsnappen, behalve Mirkovig Hirken en zijn handlangers. Nadat de toren zijn lanceersnelheid had verloren, snelde het in een duizelingwekkende vaart weer naar Mytus VII waar het crashte. Na Han Solo De schade die Solo aan Stars’ End aanrichtte, was aanzienlijk groot. Na de dood van Hirken werd Iim Vaz-Weplinn aangeduid als de nieuwe Viceprex of Security en lichtte hij Lady Chawkroft in over de gang van zaken. Hij vertelde haar echter niet wat er precies was gebeurd en liet het uitschijnen als een ongelukkig accident met één van Hirkens Gladiator Droids dat de ontploffing had veroorzaakt. Hoewel al het personeel dat nog aan boord was van de toren, was overleden, bleek dat heel veel software en hardware in Stars’ End de klap had overleefd. Enkele maanden na de crash, bleek Stars’ End alweer gevangenen te bevatten, ook al konden enkele leden van de Rebel Alliance ontsnappen via de Genue naar Kashyyyk. Zij brachten onder andere de informatie mee dat talloze Wookiee slaven werden ingezet voor het geheim project van het Empire. De Ballad of Stars' End was een bekend liedje tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Achter de Schermen *In Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) ziet Stars’ End er minder langwerpig uit en breder dan de algemeen aanvaarde afbeelding. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Star Wars: X-Wing – Game *The New Essential Chronology *The Essential Atlas category:Mytus VII category:Gevangenissen category:CSA